Twisted Hero
by glisteringwinter
Summary: Something terrible had happened at Hetalia High and it seems like trouble is going to hunt Arthur too, then it's up to Alfred to save him despite doing it in a twisted way. USUK. OC death. Non-con but no sex.


**This story takes place in High school but this school doesn't do** **moving class.** **I decided to tell this so it won't be too confusing.**

 **And I'm still confused on the warnings, so please tell me if something amiss. Enjoy**

* * *

The after school bell had rung and students started to rush to the main gate either to go home or hang out with their friends and there are some that decided to stay at school. There was this one particular student that had experienced a different kind of sight after school, a young sophomore had to pull her lungs out with a sight of a body covered in crimson red on the scarlet grass behind the east wing of the school's building. She ran in tears searching for anyone, anyone alive, about what she just saw and relief washed over her when she came rushing to the teacher's room to see Arthur and Mr. Beilschmidt.

"Candace? What happened to you?" Arthur looked at her bewildered.

* * *

 _Arthur Kirkland a junior and the student council president of Hetalia High is one of the most famous student for being a stick in the ass but a total sweetheart towards anyone who gets to his good side. Almost all of the girls in the school would do anything, based on the school rules, just to get accepted by the presence of the cutest and most charming boy in their school._

* * *

"A-arthur," her voice was trembling and she fell on her knees covering her face. "A body… Ther- body."

Arthur and Mr Beilschmidt rushed to her and Arthur spoke again to her. "A body? What are you trying to say?"

"Be-behind... east w-wing."

At that Mr Beilschmidt stood up and opened the door. "Call the police and get her to the infirmary." Without a second glance he was out of their sight.

Arthur hurriedly pulled out his phone out and dialed the police, after telling them the information that was needed, he looked at her and told her that he was going to bring her to the infirmary but it seems that she was unconscious so, he just carried her and on the way he heard the sirens of the police cars in a distance.

Some of the police questioned all of the people who were still lingering in the school while some investigated the scene. Arthur and Mr Beilschmidt told them everything that had happened and were declared innocent because throughout the day they had an alibi while the police couldn't questioned the girl because she still unconscious and was bought to the hospital. One officer that was investigating the scene came up to them and showed those two a note in a plastic bag.

"It seems that the girl committed suicide, based on this letter but we're still investigating and therefore the school must be closed until it's clear." The officer turned to Arthur. "Do you know who might be her best friend?"

"Yes, it was Candace." Arthur feel odd using the word 'was' for someone who had just been alive.

"Alright, thank you. Right now you should head back home and please be careful." He looked up Mr Beilschmidt. "Please come to the head master's office with me."

Mr Beilschmidt gave him a firm nod and told Arthur to be safe and left him, Arthur just stood there for a couple of seconds before heading to his office to get his things and out of the school. Just in a couple of blocks away from his house he thought to buy some food at the convenience store since nobody would be cooking. When he arrived home he headed towards the kitchen and microwaved the food while keeping an eye on it, he didn't want trouble to happen again just because of a burnt food. After dinner and a warm bath he went straight to his room to do his homework until fell asleep on his table.

* * *

A week had passed after that incident and school started as if the incident had never happened. When Arthur arrived he didn't hear anyone talking about the incident, there were people who looked sad but there are others that acted as if nothing had happened. He thought that people might have at least talked about it considering teenagers love to gossip but when he was walking through the hallway he saw Candace and called up to her but she ignored him. He thought that it was weird for her to attend school so early after witnessing something gruesome.

When he went to the second floor to his class he started to hear people talking about the incident and Candace. Now he knew why nobody was talking about it on the ground floor because Candace was down there on the hallway but he got confused again because her classroom wasn't on the ground floor but her best friend was, Jessica. Just thinking about it made him even more confused and a little bit scared so he just shrugged it off and decided to do some reading until a certain frog came croaking.

"Ah, mon ami, I have something to tell you."

"Stop calling me that and get away frog. This is not your classroom."

"Non, this is important. Mr Beilschmidt told me to tell you something."

He sighed and put his book down. "And what might that be?"

"He us to do patrol after school for a couple of weeks because of what had happen last time." He raised an eyebrow "he wanted to make sure that nothing like that happen again."

"Fine. But can _I_ choose who I want to do the patrol with?"

"Say all you want to him mon ami, you know that once he made a decision it's hard to convince him." Francis said mockingly while gesturing his hand to the door.

"It's annoying only that Vargas boy could convince him." Arthur grumbled to himself

"Well, since I don't hear any more complaints from you I'll take my leave. See you later roastbeef." Arthur grumbled something incoherently and wanted to begin his reading until the bell rang.

After a couple of hours the bell for recess rang and everybody started closing their books to chat with their friends or headed outside of class, Arthur thought of heading to the cafeteria since he hadn't had breakfast. Once he ordered his food he decided to sit with Kiku but Alfred had joined with him.

* * *

 _Alfred F. Jones a junior and an American football quarterback star. He is the number one most famous student, next to Arthur, He is loved by the students and teachers although he really like to grate on Arthur's teeth by breaking some of the rules. All the girls had tried everything to get his attention but all they got was one date and nothing more, some of the student thinks that he never had the intention on being serious with any of the girls but either way they're all still chasing him._

* * *

"Jones, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with you jock buddies?" Arthur said mockingly.

"I would, but I haven't seen the both of you for so long and I missed you guys." Alfred told him with his puppy dog eyes but Arthur just scoffed at him and went to eat his strawberry flavored pudding.

Then someone else decided to join the conversation. "Don't you miss moi too? I'm your big brother after all."

"Uh, no you're not. But sometimes being with you can be fun sometimes."

Kiku smiled at the familiar scene of his friends, "It's good to see you too Alfred, I hope you're well."

"Of course I'm well!" He shouted enthusiastically "I'm the hero! Heroes are always well."

"Says the one who was having a fever a month ago." Arthur said mockingly while pointing his spoon to him. "And I bet you've gain a lot of weight over the week with all those junk food you consume."

Alfred pouted, "I would've been well if Jake and the guys didn't pour cold water on me." He crossed his arms. "And for your information I still have the body of a God cause I, unlike you, went to the gym."

From that the war between the two boys came to life. Their bickering never seem to end while they're eating and even when the bell rang but Kiku pushed Arthur to their class while Francis dragged a whining jock to their own class which stopped them and the two was grateful for only hearing the chattering of the other students.

School had finished and in class everyone was saying their goodbye to the other and some were going outside accompanied with a friend. Arthur told Kiku that he couldn't go home with him again because he had something to do before going home and they said their goodbyes before heading to different directions.

On the way to his office he saw Alfred with his friends chatting at the gates below and how he wished he could go home with him with that dazzling smile directed at him, then he noticed that Alfred saw him and started waving. Arthur got flustered by being caught looking but just waved back and rushed to his office. Arthur put his bag on his desk and thought the person that had came in was Francis but he was wrong.

"What are you doing here? You should head back home immediately."

"Francis told me that the two of you were supposed to patrol the school grounds and he told me to replace him because his sister got sick and he had to go home to her."

"And Mr Beilschmidt was okay with this?"

"Yes. I've told him what had happened and he understood."

"Okay then Logan, let's head outside. I want this to be done before it got dark."

"Sure thing boss."

And on that they started to patrol the school from bottom to top and Arthur was glad that nothing was amiss and the both of them went back to the office to do some papers before he decided it was time to head home.

"I'm not sure if this is right, Arthur. We should recheck this to make sure." Logan told Arthur while scanning the paper on his hand.

"Of course, just put them in that file and we'll finish up tomorrow morning."

"I'm not sure if Mr Beilschmidt would be please if this wasn't done today."

"He would understand." Arthur stood up with his bag in his hand. "And besides I'm tired and it's getting late."

"Then I'll get the door for you."

Arthur was right behind him and he locked the door. "Logan? Why did you lock the door?"

"I'm sorry Arthur, there is this one thing that I've always wanted to do but never had the opportunity and courage for it. But now I do." He turned to Arthur and his face was full with lust ready to pounce on him.

Arthur backed away trying to grab for anything to defend himself but failing. "What are you getting at Logan? It's getting dark and my parents would get worried why I came home late."

Logan slowly walked up to him with a smile creeping on his face. "Then why don't you just say that you had some business to do at school if they ever ask you," he licked his lips and laughed. "It's not like your parents are home anyway."

Arthur was shocked at the information because he had never told anyone that his parents were away and he was perplexed whether to stay quiet about it or ask him, but he decided on the latter since keeping quiet might provoke him to make a move on him. "How did you know that?"

He stopped and took a seat at the sofa. "Ever since that girl committed suicide I got worried that you might get traumatize by it or somebody might accuse you of it so the next day I followed you everywhere." He stopped to take something out of his bag and threw them on the table. "I had to protect you and how glad I was that your parents weren't home. They might interfere with our love affair."

Arthur wanted to puke seeing photos of himself but he felt a little bit of relief that there was just a couple of safe photos of him when he was at home. He was grateful that his windows tint was dark and listened to his mother's advice about closing all the windows, curtains, doors and anything that might make anything or someone come inside the house.

"Yes, I know darling, I'm also devastated that I couldn't get much photos of you at home but that won't be necessary anymore." He patted the empty sofa beside him. "Why don't you seat beside me darling, you look pale. I'm worried if anything might happen to you."

Arthur got furious with his statement but refrain from saying any of his anger to him since he got nothing on him to protect himself from him and just stood there not making a move until it was necessary.

"Are you just going to stand there all the time like that, darling?" He stood up. "I can't fuck you like that." He smiled devilishly and that was where Arthur decided to run and tried to grab something but ended up standing behind his office desk while Logan stood from the other side. "Well, well, well.. It seems that the little mouse got cornered," He slammed his hand on the desk and Arthur jumped back. "Did I startled my little mouse? I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to do that to you it's just that if you didn't run off I wouldn't have to that."

Arthur gathered all his courage to ask him a question. "Why are you doing this to me?" He was glad that his voice wasn't trembling when he let it out.

"Why you ask? I'm doing this because I love you, I had always did ever since we're sophomores. I just never had the courage to tell you that before but now I should because you're slowly killing me with every move you make with that body of yours." He chuckled and started to whisper his next words "Now you will be mine." Suddenly, he leapt from the desk to grab him and mushed their lips together while he tried to fiddle with his belt but Arthur hit him on the stomach which made him fall back.

Arthur ran to the door with hopes that the key was still in place but he saw none and the door won't open. Panic started to invade every part of him and he went to the nearest book self and threw the books at him hoping that it would slow him down while he thinks of an escape plan. Despite being thrown at he still kept coming until he saw a chair and threw it at him which hit his head resulting blood and fell down, he knew doing that might make things worse but he needed the key to the door.

Arthur lightly kicked him on the legs and he didn't move. He felt relief and went to Logan's bag to search for a key but finding none. He really didn't want to search the keys on him but he got no other choice and kneeled near him to search for it and luckily he found it, he put the key on the lock and it clicked but before he could opened it suddenly someone grabbed his leg and dragged him to the sofa despite Arthur's struggles.

"I tried to be nice but you had to be a bitch about it," he held him down and tried to take something from his bag and blood started to drip down on his face. "With this you'll have a good night sleep and I'm going to have fun with you." He held a napkin on Arthur's mouth and slowly his struggles decreased. Logan went down to whisper on his ear, "Don't you worry darling, I'll take good care of you."

Before he fell into oblivion someone had hit Logan on the head appearing someone with sky blue eyes. "Arthur, hold on. I have to finish something first." And on that everything went completely dark.

The next day Arthur woke up in his bed with perspiration building up on him. He sat up and checked himself to see if anything had happened to him but he was fine and in his night clothes which made him wonder when did he even went home and whether what had happened was real or just a dream. He was late and didn't even feel like going to school at all so he call in sick and decided to take a shower.

* * *

It was recess and the trio was on their usual seat. "It's funny how yesterday Arthur mocked the American for having a fever and now he's the one lying in bed. It would be a good laugh once he get back to school."

"You do know that the American is right in front of you." Alfred grumbled while eating his burger.

"Of course I do. You're so loud that even Arthur could still hear you." Francis mocked and grabbed for his drink.

"Why don't we just visit to his place instead of waiting for him. He would appreciate it if we did that and we could bring something for him too."

"Oui, I was thinking the same thing but he told us not to do that. So, we'll just have to wait for him until he gets well."

"Ah, yes, I understand."

"Hmm, you're awfully a lot quieter without that roastbeef around, Alfred."

"There's nothing to complain about. I mean like, you have to admit without him here seems peaceful."

"Too peaceful if you ask me," he sighed and put his drink down. "I can't believe now I have to be the one to patrol the school alone now."

Kiku turned to look at Francis, "why don't you ask someone else to accompany you?"

"I did. But everyone seems to be busy. If I could I would ask one of you to accompany me but I'll get in trouble and I don't want Arthur to know about it too, he'll get pissed." He said grimly but perked up once he ate the dessert that Kiku had bought for them.

"I see. But what about the other student that went to patrol with Arthur yesterday?"

"You mean Logan? He can't come today. He texted me that his parents are outside of town and needed him so, we won't be seeing him for a while."

The three of them chatted about anything besides the conversation they had previously and little did the other two know that they won't be seeing Logan alive ever again. After school the trio said their goodbyes and headed towards different directions but Alfred didn't head home, he went to McDonalds to wait until Francis and the other teachers had left school.

After a couple of hours the school was closed and that was when Alfred decided to go with his plan. He lope his way from the dense part of the school's small forest to the gym. He headed to the gym's storage room and unlocked a crate, he grinned seeing his victim awake and took him to the school's rooftop. Once they made it to their destination Alfred threw him on the floor and release the cloth that was clogging his mouth.

"If you weren't being noisy I wouldn't have to drug you again you know, but you're lucky that I didn't bother to tie you up." He smiled slyly down on him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FRO-" Logan roared at him but didn't manage to finish his sentence when a shoe came in contact to his face.

"Oh look what I did to you now," he chuckled "but don't worry the cops would still think that you committed suicide like her anyway."

Realisation struck on him. "Wait. Were you the one who killed Jessica?"

"Of course I did." Alfred laughed like he had never laughed his whole life.

"You. Sick. Bastard! She was like a family to me! Candice came crying to me how she didn't see it coming despite knowing something was wrong."

"And that is one of the reasons why people will think that you committed suicide after losing so much." Alfred leans closer and whispered. "Especially at this very place where she had fallen."

"What do you mean by one of the reasons?"

He stood up straight and walked to the railing to rest his back on the rail. "I got a text, on your cell, from your cousin saying that your dad died in a car accident while your mom is in critical condition. How cliché can that get?" But before Logan could say a word Alfred beat him to it. "And don't worry I didn't do that. It was… fate, I suppose."

Logan tried to stand up but his legs couldn't support him especially being trapped in something tight for far too long. "I know that you're doing this to me because of what I did to Arthur. And now I know that you know I was following him, then why didn't you stop me?"

"Good question. Because you're not the only one who likes to follow him and I'm not talking about me, but this precious school's students. If I ever did make a move on all of them it would get suspicious so I only choose the one that really got far."

"Then what about Jessica? She would never do anything to hurt him."

"Obviously, but she was going to confess her love to Arthur on this very spot." Alfred held out his hand to stop him from speaking. "I knew she was going to confess because I could see how she acts and I knew she was going to do it here because I smooth her out of it, and I could easily bring her here because she knew I am good friends with him and used a reason to her to practice it on me."

"Then in that case you should've known that she was after him the whole time. But why didn't you just stop her from proceeding." He hissed at him while containing his anger.

"I wouldn't want to hurt someone when they haven't made a move yet, especially since she's such a fragile girl with a dark past." He inhaled the cold night air before continuing. "I want to see her suffer with her feelings before I ended it for her."

And from that Logan stood up despite his body protesting and tried to hit him but kept on missing with every try. Alfred just mockingly let him do as he please while containing his laughter but he's losing precious time playing around so he decided to be serious and tripped him resulting a thud coming from him.

"Wow. It's really pathetic how you're on the floor sobbing miserably at my presence," Alfred held both of his hands to his chest "I'm dearly flattered if you haven't notice."

"Just… Why?"

"You know the answer to that. Both, for her death and yours and now the time has come so don't try to resist. But you look like you still have a question for me."

Logan hesitated but ended saying what was bothering him. "You do know that Francis can get touchy and Arthur seems to pick Kiku more than the two of you, so why?"

He smiled. "Because they know that he's mine and the four of us had been together for so long that I trust them. They're nothing to me but Arthur needs them either way so I just don't have the heart to pull him away from them."

Alfred helped him up and brought him to his last place but backed away. "What are you doing Jones? You want to see me suffer even more?"

"Oh, heavens no." He held up a hand to his chest. "I'm too bored to witness it again and you do know that people like you should dive to their own death without being pushed." He came to stand beside him and patted his back. He really wanted to fight against him but the more he did the weaker he gets and he had no other choice. He stepped on the edge and saw a figure of Jessica waiting down there with a crooked smile. He closed his eyes and jumped.

* * *

Once again the police declared that someone had committed suicide because there was no sign of struggling but even if there was they thought that he had hurt himself especially with the loss of his friend and family. It had been two days since the incident and Francis decided to call the others to meet up at Cranberry Café.

"It's creepy that we have a lot of students who are really depressed until they decide to end their life." Francis said when put his drink down.

"There was only two of them, frog, don't say a lot it's kind of… disturbing."

"I do apologise for that." He tried to snaked his hand on Arthur's shoulder but was swatted away. "We all miss you for leaving us you know that." Francis tried to look sad but it just made Arthur cringe instead.

"I know that Kiku missed me and I feel sorry leaving him with you two idiots."

"I am glad to see that it wasn't serious and you're well." Kiku said as he smiled at him.

"Hey! I miss you too Artie." Alfred shouted and the other customers turned up to look at them while Francis and Kiku just snickered.

"Be quiet you twat. You're disturbing the other customers." Arthur hissed at him.

Alfred pouted and crossed his hands. "Say you miss me and I'll stay quiet." He shouted with a grin plastered on his face.

"Fine. Fine you win." He sighed and looked away from him. "I miss you too." Arthur mumbled those words which made Alfred perked up and started to hug him. "Alfred you twat let go of me. I already said it."

"Then it's my turn to say something."

The other two including Arthur stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "What is it?"

Alfred held both of Arthur's cheeks and kissed him. Francis whistled at them while Kiku took a couple of photos of them. Once he let go he was satisfied with his results because Arthur's face was all red and he was clutching Alfred's arms really tightly. From that he knew that Arthur was his and no one else can have him.

"I thought you only wanted to say something."

Alfred smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **The names that I used are just those popular names you hear every day so it doesn't have any relation to real people.**

 **I had a dream about this and I couldn't help but to write it down but it didn't really go like this though. I had the urged to write it because I thought that it was rare for me finding fics about possessive!Alfred. I'm not sure if mine is really what I expected but I'm still satisfied with how it ended anyway (even though I wanted more).**

 **Oh, if any of you know about that kind of fic please tell me about it.**

 **Looking forward to you guys *hugs***


End file.
